twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TwihardFanatic18
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the "File:Birthday Cake -1.jpg" page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Fingernails (Talk) 22:41, March 21, 2010 Cakes Those cakes are freakin' awesome!!! –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 23:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I concur ^.^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 23:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ... PIE!!! I WANT PIE!!! i like you allready! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Isn't pie the friggen' best? By any chance do you like pudding or cupcakes? TheWerewolfThatHeartsPie 21:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) post hey, i posted your name on the awards talk page so you should get your award pretty soon. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Awards Hello and welcome to the wiki! Ive given you both the "beautiful user award" for spicing up your user page and the "awaken" award for your 25 edits... Keep up the good work! (talk) 04:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply hello! sorry, i didn't know you would respond here so i didn't think to look... so how are you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Heyy that's fine, I don't check often myself i'm good, you?? TwihardFanatic18 01:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i'm okay. how's the wheather over there? mine is finally being nice again (no sun!!! it's night! >(^ v ^)<) ♥Luna/Bella♥ wheather is nice here mine is too!! (night as well xD) sun is bad, it reminds me I have to be up and awake TwihardFanatic18 01:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i know!!! but don't have to wake up to a very annoying alarm clock that DOESN'T SHUT UP. ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha mom just got me an alarm clock bc she got a new job.. (yay..) I like sleeping until 1-2pm after falling asleep at 1am lol TwihardFanatic18 02:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) lucky you! i used to sleep like that but my mom said she'd mureder me so... i wake at a vomit-inducing 9:00 AM yaya... ♥Luna/Bella♥ I get to wake up 7:15 AM on school days (yippie.. not) usually i still say up til 1am, just to wake up at 7:15am those 6 hours: not enough TwihardFanatic18 02:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i know...it's like even if you sleep for ten hours...it's never enough. ♥Luna/Bella♥ I know.. i think i would be happy if i could get a good twenty hours of sleep then maybe I wouldn't be cranky and then if i was still cranky id have some pie then go back to bed.. xD TwihardFanatic18 02:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah! LOL! and the box...it's a template, you find it on the right on the bar above when editing. but if you want i can do it for you. ♥Luna/Bella♥ would you please? i'm not sure at all how to do the template things. btw, pie, is awesome TwihardFanatic18 02:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) all'ight! it's ready for you to edit. and yeah!!! it is!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ thxs!! editing it now! also, i like pudding TwihardFanatic18 02:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) me too!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ do you like harry potter? bc i do!! i'm Team Draco... hehehe † oy, hope you don't get mad at me but i've never watched, mainly because if religion and daddy's rules. could you tell me about Draco? he sounds cool. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Platinum Blonde hair, grey eyes, bad boy, rich, leader of a group of ignorant jerks, evil/good... and very VERY hot :) TwihardFanatic18 03:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) OOH!!! he sounds hot!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ sorry, i have to go. bye. ♥Luna/Bella♥ your pic that says "i run with wolves" remined me that i have a shirt that says "my boyfriend runs with wolves" how are you today? ♥Luna♥ lol, that's awesome. i have shoes that say "I run with wolves" I'm good, urself? TwihardFanatic18 02:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) a little depressed, but okay. had any good pies lately? >(^ v ^)< ♥Luna♥ Not recently, no.. but i'm craving Key Lime Pie TwihardFanatic18 02:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ooh! sounds yummy! i like cherry...mm, cherries... ♥Luna♥ Hey :) Hey whats up??? wanna be friends?? and do you like pie? CullenLoverForever17 04:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) I love pie!!!!! And nothing is up... TwihardFanatic18 04:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC)